Twilight is Dead
by blue141
Summary: Paige thinks there is no point living when the most important thing in her life goes missing... The question is, will she ever find it?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight is Dead

Paige didn't know what was going on. Beads of sweat rolled down her face so quickly, so that in 10 seconds her face was so damp, midgets could have used it as a water theme park.  
Her tummy was tying itself in knots, over and over again, knot after knot.  
Her heart was thumping so loudly and so quickly, she could hear it – it sounded like an African drum. The blood vanished from her face, so it was pale and dead-looking. She was shaking so much you could almost hear it.

For the eleventh time she flipped through the pages of her Twilight book. Then her New Moon book. Eclipse. Breaking Dawn.  
Her face was now wet with sweat and tears, both pouring viscously down her face, and down her neck.  
Even her scalp began to sweat, so that her hair was nearly drenched.

She again flipped through all of her Twilight saga books, screaming in fright and panic now.  
Was she dreaming? No. She pinched herself, her hands still shaking. She wasn't dreaming. She was in a nightmare. Her nightmare had come true.

There were no words in any of her Twilight books. Just blank pages. Not even the authors background. Not even the acknowledgements, not even the blurb.

She put on her Twilight DVD. Nothing. The screen remained blank.  
She tried her 2 pirate copies. Nothing. The screen stayed black – and she felt like she was in that black screen – tumbling down into it, never stopping.

She let out a strangled sob, and a ear piercing scream.  
She ran downstairs, falling halfway down. But she picked herself up and opened her front door. Without shutting the door, she grabbed her little scooter (that she named Scoot) and flew down the road, knocking people off their feet.

She never slowed down – she whizzed and skidded round corners, nearly flying off.

Finally she got to the library.  
She jumped off her scooter and launched herself through the doors, not even bothering to stop when she shoved the librarians out of the way.

The library wasn't like a maze to Paige, like it is to some people. She knew it like the back of her hand.

She was there. At her beloved Twilight saga stand.  
She picked up every single Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn book, and thoroughly flipped through the pages.

Nothing.

Not a word.

Just pages.

Blank, blank pages.

Paige fell to the ground. Her vampire books scattered around her, even some pages torn out, still fluttering in the air to the carpeted ground down below.

Paige could faintly hear chaos around her. But it sounded blurred, like echoes. Everything around her was spinning. She was on her back, and the last thing she saw before the terrifying darkness was the blank ink less pages, falling in slow motion towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hello?' Paige could hear a faint voice calling to her. She groaned, too weak to move.  
'Love? Are you awake?' The voice was getting louder. She recognised that voice. Where was it from?  
Paige stirred from what felt like a 24 hour sleep. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times after, to take in her surroundings.  
'Oh thank God! Pete, get her a glass of water! She's awake!' The voice sounded horrible and shrill now, a voice that you wish would just shut up. Paige felt a numbingly cold hand touch her forehead.  
'EUGH!' She half screamed, half croaked. She jerked herself upwards, with an instant wave of head rush. Paige moaned, and cupped her hands around her head. It wasn't just the ice-cold hand that shocked her, it was the woman it belonged to.  
'You.' Paige said bluntly.  
She suddenly found a pink plastic cup in her had, slopping with water. She cautiously took a sip, and fought not to spit it out. It tasted like dirt and... well, she couldn't really think of _what_ it tasted like. She made herself swallow it, and gently put the cup on the floor next to her.  
'Oh dear, don't worry about the past! What's done is done! It's long forgotten,' The woman smiled, bearing old, crooked yellowish-brown teeth.  
Paige grimaced at the sight, horrified as the breath of sour cat sick and sewage crept towards her. Paige thought to herself, 'Does she not know what a toothbrush is for? She probably uses it to scratch her arse if she brushes her teeth with it.'  
Paige had seen this woman many times before. She was a librarian, who was at the library most of her life, just like Paige. They often found themselves disagreeing with each other. Mainly about Twilight. Paige replayed the first day of disagreement in her mind...

Paige had quietly said with a hint of ignorance and accusation, 'The Twilight books here should be taken care of! Look at this!' She shoved the book in the librarian's face; her name badge read 'Susan'.  
'Excuse me!' Susan's voice pierced Paige's ears. It sounded like a whistle being blown to hard.  
Susan pushed the book with pale hands holding a red apple on it away roughly, and glared at Paige.  
'What do you think you are _doing_?!' Susan shrieked.  
'Be quiet, we're in a library,' Paige muttered sarcastically.  
'I do not tolerate this... this rudeness!' Susan's face was bright red, slightly but surely shaking. People's heads started to turn, wondering what all the commotion was about. A few 'Sh!''s echoed around the library.  
'Yeah, yeah, whatever. Look, have you _seen_ these books? Every single book of the series is tattered and frayed! The pages are folded, and have had things spilt on them! I suggest you order in a new lot. But don't throw these one's away, the Twilight saga is too precious! Keep them in a store room or something,' Paige demanded. She folded her arms, waiting for Susan to reply, and squinted at her face. 'Was that burst blood vessel there before?' Paige wondered to herself.  
But Susan stayed rooted to the spot, shaking and spluttering, trying to say something.  
'You, you... ignorant, rude, obnoxious little girl! I will not, and I repeat, NOT tolerate this! Leave! You are banned from the library for three weeks from today! Don't even dare to try and show your face here until that time is up!' Susan threw her arm outwards, pointing to the door, shaking more than ever.  
Paige stood gob smacked, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.  
'Fine!' Paige carefully placed the book she was still holding onto a nearby table, and stormed out the library. She could hear giggles around her, and the words 'librarian' and 'crazy' floating around. Just as Paige stamped through the doors, Susan shrieked, 'QUIET! Don't you have books to read?!'

Paige shuddered at the memory, and realised she was no longer in the library. Where was she?  
'Where -' she started, but was cut off by Susan.  
'You're in the coffee lounge, pet,' She patted Paige's head. That wasn't wise.  
'GET YOU STUPID RATTY HANDS OFF ME!' Paige squealed, jumping up to her feet.  
'Well! I'll let that one go! You were out for quite a while after all,' Susan said.  
'Out?' Confusion plastered Paige's face.  
'Yes love, out. You fainted! You were out for quite a while! About 20 minutes! I was worried you hit your head on the table as you fell. I was just about to call an ambulance.'  
Fainted. Table. It hit her like a strike of lightening.  
'Twilight! Oh my God!' Paige screeched, and her breath sped up. Her face was drained, so it was as white as a sheet of paper.  
Twilight. New Moon. Eclipse. Breaking Dawn. The books. The ink less, wordless books!  
Paige begged to herself, 'Please, please! Let it all have been a dream!'  
Paige found herself clutching the librarian's shoulders.  
'Was it true?' Paige pleaded. 'Please tell me it wasn't true!'  
'What wasn't true?' Susan asked, puzzled.  
'The books!' Paige ran out the lounge, and sprinted as fast as she could to the Twilight saga stand.

'Please, please, please let it be a dream!' Paige repeated this breathlessly to herself as she ran.  
She was there. The Twilight stand.  
Paige's hands shook as they slowly reached towards one of the books with the word 'Twilight' on it. She grabbed it, and shut her eyes.  
'Please,' she whimpered desperately.  
Slowly, she pulled the book to her chest, and hugged it tightly. Then, carefully, she opened the book to a random page...


End file.
